Isn't Someone Missing Me?
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Rin is all alone after her family is brutally murdered. She lives alone near the woods, and fends for herself. Full sumarry inside. Oneshot songfic. Rated for death


**Third oneshot. I think I'm getting good at them. This one is a tribute - a sad one - to Rin. Sorry it's so short. But I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. ...Yeah, no witty disclaimer. Sad, eh? Nor do I own Missing by Evanescence. T-T**

**Summary: Rin is left all alone after her family dies. She lives alone and fends for herself. One day she takes a walk in the woods to calm herself and that's when she meets someone who will change her life forever...**

**This takes place in the part of the manga and anime when Rin is first introduced, with my thoughts on what happens when parts are not shown. Most of the dialogue is from the manga that I own - most of it. Sorry for any errors of OOC**

* * *

The scent of blood choked her, filling her lungs with the disgustingly vicious smell. The sound of a blade flashing through air filled her ears. Suppressing a whimper, the young girl curled up tightly, pressing herself against the wall of her home. A pool of blood inched towards her, coming steadily closer.

She whimpered softly, and pressed her forehead against her knees, clutching at her raven hair with her small hands. Tears streamed down her face as she heard wild laughter. The sound of drumming hooves sounded through the night. After a few long moments, the sound faded away, but the terror still remained.

The girl trembled, and tightened her grip on her long hair, trying to choke back her tears as she involuntarily pictured her family's limp, bleeding, lifeless frames…

_**/Please, please, forgive me  
**__**But I won't be home again  
**__**Maybe someday you'll look up  
**__**And, barely conscious, you'll say to know one  
**_"_**Isn't something missing?"/**_

Rin peered past the cloth that hung in front of the small makeshift house she lived in. the house was set near the woods and the river, away from the village. It was better like that. The village didn't care for her.

But she was at least lucky to be alive.

She shuddered, remembering the night her family had been brutally murdered by a group of bandits. Why they had spared her was beyond her, but at least she had survived. She didn't know if it was worth it, though. Sometimes it seemed as if the villagers hated her…

Rin shook her head and, taking her bamboo canteen stepped outside. She looked up towards the village, and stared silently at all the passing villagers, unsure whether or not they'd notice her. They almost never did.

But…today one of the villagers paused as though feeling her eyes watching, and looked at her. He was heading to the fields. He noticed Rin, and gave her a dark look. "What're you just standin' about for? Go on. Get outta here and do what ye normally do."

Rin winced slightly.

It wasn't what he said as much as the tone of voice he used. It was cold—colder than the icy winter wind that kept her awake all night.

With a defeated sigh, Rin silently turned away and crouched beside the river. She filled her canteen up and stood. She swallowed, and after a moment's hesitation, headed towards the woods. Perhaps a walk would make her feel better.

_**/You won't cry for my absence, I know  
**__**You forgot me long ago  
**__**Am I that unimportant…?  
**__**Am I so insignificant…?  
**__**Isn't something missing?  
**__**Isn't someone missing me?/**_

Rin wandered through the familiar maze of trees, taking in deep breaths and exhaling softly, feeling herself becoming lighter and lighter with every breath. A walk through the woods always seemed to have this effect on her. She suddenly stopped, pulled towards another area where the trees were less dense and the grass grew taller. As she got closer, she noticed someone—**something**—laying the tall grass. She risked a step closer, and the leaves rustled.

The creature, a demon, she noticed, suddenly seemed to come to life, hissing at her. For a moment Rin recoiled, but then summoned her courage and bravely stepped into the clearing. As she neared she noticed the demon was wounded. He had long, silvery hair sharp red eyes, and odd markings on his face: a crescent moon on his forehead and four jagged stripes, two on each cheek. His kimono was bloodstained, and a massive, thick fur served as a sort of cushion. The fur was positioned beneath his head and shoulders, and then wrapped over one shoulder, partially covering the spiked armor he wore over his kimono.

Coming up to him, Rin held out her canteen and tipped its contents over his face, much to the demon's surprise.

--

Several days after that first incident, Rin returned to the demon, this time sneaking some fish, which she had laid on a large leaf, as well as some more water. The demon glanced at her as she came nearer. After setting the canteen on the ground, she held out the food to him. She barley reacted when he knocked the food away, except for the slight twitch of her small hands from the surprise.

As she bent over and quickly gathered up the fish, the demon informed her, his voice monotone, "…Don't trouble yourself. Human food does nothing for me."

--

Later, when the skies were pitch black and the stars were out, merely faded dusty pinpricks, Rin waded out into the river. She watched the dark waters for a streak of silver, and, her timing perfect, thrust her hands into the water and managed to snatch a small fish. Holding it up out of the water, she held its twitching form and stared at it for a several long moments.

"Rin!" a sudden voice shouted, jolting her to reality. "So **you're **the culprit!"

Rin looked sharply towards the bank. Several of the village men stood there glaring at her, holding up torches to illuminate the dark night. They came at her, they're small black eyes cold, and one of them grabbed at her small wrist. He jerked her form the water, causing her to loose her grip on the fish, and threw her to the ground.

_**/Even though I'm the sacrifice  
**__**You won't try for me, not now  
**__**Though I'd die to know you love me  
**__**I'm all alone  
**__**Isn't someone missing me?/**_

"You ungrateful whelp!" one of the men snarled, launching a kick at her. "Poaching fish from the hatchery for yourself!"

Rin shut her eyes tightly as she felt more of the villagers kick her roughly, and squeezed them shut tighter when someone grabbed her by the front of her kimono and lifted her into the air.

"The village takes care of you because we feel sorry for the little orphan—and this is how you repay us?!" one of the men spat, punching at her cheek with his fist.

"Next time, we'll kill you!" another added. Rin felt a second large fist strike the back of her head almost a split second after.

When they finally released her, Rin staggered away, limping from her bruises, but she could still hear the village men's voices behind her, though she tried to block them out.

"Hmph…she's a strange one…not even a whimper."

"She can't help it. Ever since she watched those bandits slaughter her family…she's been mute."

--

Yet again Rin returned to the demon the next morning. A bruise had formed around one eyes, sealing it shut. Another bruise surrounded her remaining eye; her cheeks were swollen from the previous night's beating. He only glanced once at what she brought today: two freshly killed rats. Turning his head away, he told her, "…No thank you."

Rin's head drooped sadly, and she sighed.

For a moment they were silent, and then: "What happened to your face?"

Rin looked up quickly, and then demon turned and gave her a sideways look.

When she remained silent, he said, his voice cold, "All right then, don't tell me."

Suddenly, Rin broke into a smile, and the demon's eyes narrowed questioningly.

_**/Please, please forgive me  
**__**But I won't be home again  
**__**I know what you do to yourself  
**__**I breathe deep and cry out,  
**_"_**Isn't something missing?  
**__**Isn't someone missing me?"/**_

Rin left the woods feeling happier than she usually did, or had in so long. She felt…joyous. Skipping down towards her home, Rin held out her arms to the side and smiled all the way back. Her smile soon melted as she neared the entrance of her home. The mat had been raised, and it was obvious that someone was inside.

At the entrance her good eye widened when she saw a bulky humanoid figure wearing an odd fur vest and some kind of weird armor. The creature glanced over his shoulder at her, and it was painfully obvious he was a demon. He had sharp, pointed elfin ears, long fangs that overlapped his lower lip, and an oddly shaped animal-like nose. One eye had a long scar over it and was permanently sealed shut.

"What?" he rasped at her. "Is this hovel your home…?"

Rin recoiled fearfully, and nodded feebly.

A sudden cry from a villager snapped then to attention.

"_Yaaah—!"_

"Wolves!"

"Feh," the demon snorted. "They've caught up already, have they?"

Rin felt paralyzed as she saw the wolves swarm around the villagers. Several tackled one man and tore into his arms and side, ripping away the flesh and spraying blood into the air. Shrieks and wails of horror and pain filled the air, but were nearly drowned out by the wolves vicious snarling.

"Blast it!" the demon cursed as he shot from Rin's home and leapt into the water.

Three wolves looked up from the torn body of a lifeless villager and looked in the demon's direction. With snarls of fury they charged into the water and swam swiftly to the demon, easily catching up. Two of them latched onto his shoulders, while the third snapped at his arm. Another younger looking demon wearing the same style armor with a fur skirt that stopped several inches above the knee joined the pack of dark brown wolves that had gathered on the riverbank. This one was deeply tanned with dark blue eyes, and had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a fur headband.

"Heh heh heh…I've been looking all over for you!" the demon shouted. "You thieving bastard!"

The wolves dragged the first demon onto the bank, who stuttered fearfully, "K-Koga…"

The demon Koga bent down and grabbed the first demon's head tightly, digging his claws into his scalp. "Now…," he growled, "…be nice and hand over that Shikon Shard you stole."

"Yes…yes…I'll do what you say…," the demon stammered as he reached into his black kimono he wore beneath the fur vest and rummaged around. After a period of time he pulled out his clawed hand and placed a small, glowing shard onto the ground between them.

"Heh." Koga calmly picked up the glowing shard and smirked. "Heh heh heh."

The older demon sighed in relief and asked hesitantly, "Koga…we can overlook this…can't we?"

"Oh yes." Koga paused, and suddenly whirled, slashed at the demon with his claws. His aim was true and he easily tore the demon's head off, so swift he barely felt anything. A ribbon of blood sprayed the air and Koga narrowed his eyes coldly, calmly stating, "**Now **we can. Fool."

Rin fell to her knees, trembling. She stared in shock as the demon's bloody head hit the ground.

Koga turned to his wolves.

"All right, our work's done. I'm going to head home now. But you can have fun with the villager's first."

With snarls of delight the wolves savagely attacked the village, knocking down one villager after another, pinning them beneath their large paws and then tearing them open and allowing the life to bleed from them

Rin could only watch in silent horror as the wolves slaughtered the village.

_**/Even though I'm the sacrifice  
**__**You won't try for me, not now  
**__**Though I'd die to know you loved me  
**__**I'm all alone  
**__**Isn't someone missing me?/**_

Rin managed to regain feeling after watching several of the villagers get torn apart by the wolves, and shakily got to her feet. Taking a deep breath Rin lurched away towards the woods. She almost made it…she was so close…she could have gotten away…

A wolf looked up sharply from its feast, a streak of movement catching its eye. Its jaws parted in howl as it spotted Rin fleeing into the trees. The wolf's howl alerted its feeding companions, and they too lifted their eyes and gazed in Rin's direction. The corpse which served as their feast was hastily forgotten as the excitement over a chase set in. Tipping their heads back the wolves' jaws parted in howls and yips before they kicked off the ground and loped into the woods, eagerly following the scent trail of the young girl.

Fear consumed Rin and gnawed at her insides as the yips and cries of the wolves grew closer. She could hear their excited barks getting louder, and she heard their paws moving over the ground and rustling the underbrush.

Why hadn't they caught up yet?

Rin gasped for air as she pushed herself. She had to get away…

She risked a glance over her shoulder.

The wolves were getting closer. She saw two exploded from a thick cluster of tress tightly knit together and pick up some speed as they caught sight of her. Several more wolves followed closely behind. Their mouths hung open and their eyes were wide with wild thrill. Saliva carrying a slight pinkish tint from the blood from their victim's trailed from their jaws.

Rin took another deep breath and tried to speed up.

She wasn't paying attention…she was trying to get away.

Her foot caught in a tree root. She lost her balance as her feet were tugged from beneath her. She hit the ground hard, and looked from the corner of her eye as the wolves towered over her, their mouth stretched open to reveal long fangs.

They gathered around her quickly.

The first wolf lunged in and tore at her shoulder. Blood spattered its face, but that only seemed to urge it and the others on. A second wolf slashed at her arm with its jagged teeth. A third nipped at her other should, and then snapped repeatedly at her back.

_**/And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
**__**Knowing you don't care…/**_

Rin gasped in pain.

A wolf stepped on her, pressing its forepaw hard into her back. What little air remained was crushed form her lungs as the wolf pressed its full weight onto her. A wolf bit into her wounded shoulder, sending another fresh wave of pain through her. Rin could feel her blood seeping around her, pooling into a dark crimson puddle and soaking into her hair and kimono.

Her vision was getting blurry…fuzzy…

She couldn't see.

It was getting hard to keep her eyes open.

It was even harder to breathe…

_**/…and if I sleep just to dream of you  
**__**I'll wake without you there…/**_

She hadn't made it…

…the demon was just too far away…too far away to help…

Her breaths, what little she could inhale with her remaining strength, were getting shorter. She let out a rasping, feeble cough as a wolf's jaws closed around her shoulder near the base of her neck, sunk its fangs deep, and then shook its head violently. Another wave of blood streamed into the air…

_**/…isn't something missing?  
**__**Isn't something…/**_

She could barely breathe.

Her strength was drained.

Her vision was an out-of-focus mass of darkness…shadows creeping closer…and darker black spots clouded her blurred sight. The spots spread…growing thicker and darker…completely engulfing her in utter darkness within moments…

_**/Even though I'm the sacrifice  
**__**You won't try for me, not now  
**__**Though I'd die to know you love me  
**__**I'm all alone…/**_

The demon paused as a trace of blood filled the air, overwhelming to his sensitive nose.

_Blood._

_The scent of blood._

_From where the little girl…always goes home…_

_**/…isn't someone missing me?/**_

* * *

**That was so sad for me to write...the ending...-sniff-**

**I hope you like it. It was kinda hard seeing as I've never written anything similar to this, or revolving mainly around Rin. Like I said, it was short and I'm sorry for that, but I liked it enough to post it, so I hope you liked it too.**

**Positie comments are encouraged.**

**Negative comments are a no-no.**

**Um, yea, if you guys have a oneshot songfic request for me, let me know. I'll be happy to. But it depends on the person, song, and/or couple. There are only a few poeple I think I can write a songfic about. These include:**

**Rin (yeah, I can write another)  
Sesshomaru (if I have inspiration and the song fits)  
Sango (I can totally write about her)  
Inuyasha (Eh, I'll give it another shot)  
Bankotsu (Yes)  
Jakotsu (If the song fits)**

**Anyone not mentioned should be asked about and I'll get back to you**


End file.
